Lost With Out You
by Charllote Cullen
Summary: Bella is in love with her best friend, Edward Cullen, but he only want his ex-girlfriend back. So when he asked Bella to pretend to be his girlfriend what does she do? What can go wrong? Does he go for the wrong girl?
1. Mistake

Chapter 1. Good to Bad.

Today was the day that I regretted in my years in high school. Today was the prom. While I'm going with my best friend, Edward Cullen, the hottest, sweetest, kindest person known to man kind. I would be excited if it wasn't for the fact that the only reason he asked me to the prom was because his _EX_-girlfriend, Tanya, broke up with him to be with Derek. The second hottest kid in the school.

I was so mad at her. How can she break Edward's heart. I've been in _love_ with Edward since 5th grade when he became my best friend. And even though I'm happy that bitch isn't with him anymore, it gets me mad that he actually cried and is in a depression that I can't even bring him out of.

So now Edward's big idea is to make her jealous with none other than _ME_.

Flashback.

_I was sitting next to Edward at our table in Biology when he suddenly turn to me and asks me "Would you go to prom with me?"_

_I was shocked, but dancing inside because he had gotten over Tanya. I couldn't speak so I only nodded my head._

"_Well you know its not for real." He had crush my heart with just that sentence. But I didn't let him see it so he kept going. _

"_It's just that I had the best idea just now. Now that you have accepted to go to prom with me, will you do me another big favor?" _

_I just nodded again, because I couldn't speak._

"_Well I was thinking that we can make her jealous. She was always jealous because I spent most of my time with you. So if she sees that I don't care that she broke up with me and that now I'm taking you to prom she would be mad."_

_I really had to think about this. I wish he loved me at least half of how he loves Tanya. Why can't he love me that way. If I do this I will definitely get my feelings hurt when he gets her back. And can I even stand just the though of having him close to me and having him hold me in his arms while dancing?_

_He was still looking at me with those beautiful green eyes that can get me to do anything he wanted. But how can I refuse him?_

"_Umm...I don't know if that's such a great idea beca..." I started to explain but he cut me._

"_Yes it is Bella please, I would do anything for you. Please do it for your best friend. I love you. Please?"_

"_How can I deny you anything? You always know what to say." I said. I'm going to regret doing this I just know it. I was pulled out of my though when Edward hugged me and kissed me every where. Except my lips which I was hoping he would._

"_Thank you Bella, thank you. What ever you need I'm here to help you. You say the word and I'm there." He said now looking straight at me eyes._

"_Yeah I'll keep that in mind when I want to make somebody jealous." I was kidding but the face he made when I sad that. It was between hatred , mad and... jealous? But I was soon replaced by he normal expression. Oh well I must of seen something I wanted to see, not reality._

"_Yeah well that would be a lucky guy, that I would have to sit down and talk to very seriously about his plans and thoughts about you."he said rather matter of fact. But in my head the only thing that I was thinking was 'yeah right that day will come' . _

"_Yeah well that day will never come. You don't have to worry because nobody is interested in me." I told him. But when I looked at him he was laughing. Whats wrong with him?_

End of flashback

"Bella, hello in there. Whats going throw your head I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. Were you day dreaming again about Edward?" Alice yelled at me.

Alice knew everything about my crush on her brother. Yes Alice was a Cullen and _his_ sister to make it worse. So even if I has trying to hide from him I couldn't because I was always with Alice, my best friend.

"No I was just thinking why I'm doing this shit. I don't think I can pull it off. What about when he leaves with her? What if he just leaves me there all alone while he attends to all her needs? What if after she come back to him he never speaks to me because she is jealous of my relation with him? What if..." I was cut in mid sentence by Alice.

"Can you stop asking yourself all this dumb question that have no answer because they will not come true. Now hurry because he is going to be here any minute." Alice is always going to be Alice.

When I looked at my self in the mirror I didn't recognize my self. I was actually...pretty.

"Nice right? Do you like it?" Alice questioned.

"Yeah I love it. I look.... pretty for once." I told her.

"You have always been pretty, is just that you don't see yourself very clearly." She said walking out of my room.

"Thank you. I'll see you over there." I told her. I still don't know why she couldn't come with us.

"Yeah well its always fun to see you in pain. But I'll see you at the dance. Don't be late." She screamed already down stairs.

I was so nervous. What was Edward going to think about me? Is he going to think I look pretty? I was about to go to the bathroom when the door bell rang. I immediately when down stairs always falling on the way down. When I went to open the door I took I deep breath and opened the door. And there he was in all his glory. Edward Cullen, in an all black tux . With his hair all over the place and those piercing green eyes that get me lost every time I look into them.

He gave me my favorite crooked smile of him and said "Hi. You look...wow...well beautiful would be the correct word."

I immediately put my head down and started blushing. I hated when that happened. Why couldn't I stay the same color and take his compliment and go. That would have been much easier.

"Thank You." I don't know if he even heard me because I barely heard my self.

"Your welcome. But don't blush it was the truth. And I'm going to have to thanks Alice for making you look so hot. So when Tanya sees you she is going to be so jealous that she'll want me back." He is really breaking my heart with out knowing.

"Well have you ever though that now she is going to get back with you because we are pretending to be together. So to get back at me she is going to try to still you from me." Just saying that sentence broke my heart knowing that all this is a big lie, and that he feels nothing for me other that friendship.

"Well at least she is going to want me. Don't ruin this for me please. If you have nothing supporting to say please don't say it tonight."

That really did hurt my feeling but if its what he want.

"Ok, what ever you want." I smiled up at him.

He grabbed my hand a walk me to his car, opened the door for me and then ran to his side.

I was so nervous that I didn't say anything all the way to the school. I guess he was nervous too because he didn't even look at me. But the only thing that was going throw my head is how much this is going to hurt me? Why did I even agree to this stupid plan? Because it is a stupid plan. Alice even told me that I was stupid to agree with her brother because I was only going to get my heart broken but I didn't listen to her. But after I though about it, and decided that it was a bad idea, she didn't let me go back on my word.

So here I am looking at a lot of teenager dancing all over the other and drinking, music. I was brought out of my thoughts when Edward spoke to me.

"So I'm going to put my arm around your waist and bring you close to me. And during the night I'm going to kiss your hair, forehead. I'm going to be looking into your eyes a lot. And I know you hate dancing but we are going to dance."

This just turned even worse. I will have to dance with him.

"Ok, well I'm warning you right now that we might have to go to the hospital at some point of the night."

He started laughing "If it get my Tanya back, I'm all for it." He put his hand on my waist and led me inside. I swear that his hand was burning through my clothe. And I couldn't hold back the smile that broke through my face. How can he not know what he is doing to me, why can't he just love me. It would be much easier for both of us if I didn't have to act as if I'm just his best friend.

We were walking through the doors and I felt every pair of eyes looking at us. Whispering between them about Edward Cullen's date.

I was scanning through the people to see if Alice was around , when i was a pair of eyes that I recognized. Tanya Denali. Looking at me with hatred. Then looked down to see Edward's hand on my waist, and started walking tour us.

Let the worse night of my life begging.


	2. Prom

Chapter 2....

After looking at her cold eyes, I wanted to be anywhere but here. I would even go shopping with Alice, than to be here with Edward.

Tanya was making her way over here. And she looked ready to kill someone. And I'm pretty sure that someone is me.

5....................4.............

What should I do?

_ Make a run for it Bella, he is not that great either way. He doesn't even like you, like you like him. Your going to get killed for nothing at all. Because when he is done with you he'll go back to her. _

3...................2..............

Oh god.

1.......................

"So Edward I guess you couldn't find anybody better, than your loser best friend to go to prom with you? That is really pathetic." Tanya said

She looked really nasty. She was wearing this animal print dress that barely covered he ass. And it was so tight that I really don't know how she go it on. But when she said that to Edward I was ready to bite her head of until I heard the next thing that came out of Edward's mouth.

"Tanya I would appreciate if you didn't talk about my girlfriend like that."

Tanya mouth was just hanging open. I sure I looked the same as her. But my reason is different than her. She looked like if somebody just told her that her house has been burn down with all her designer clothe inside. While I was just surprised because this was not part of the deal.

I just look at Edward like he was crazy. He had to be. This was NOT part of the deal. What is he doing? But hearing those words coming out of his mouth, was the best thing that happened in my life. I just wished that it was true.

"Wh...What did you just say?" Came out of Tanya mouth.

"You heard me. Don't mess with my girlfriend." Edward said kissing my head and squeezing my hip.

"That is not true. You just can't get over me that fast. No one get over me period." She most be sick, people move one.

"Apparently I can. You were nothing special compare to Bella. She is unique." Edward said looking at me the whole time.

I couldn't say anything. Should I do something? Or just stay quite.

_Speak up Bella. Say something defend yourself and Edward. Have fun while it lasts and he is telling her that you two are together. This only happens once in a life time._

"Tanya could you just go away and let me admire my boyfriend." I said with a new found confidence.

She looked at me and said "Excuse me, it's obvious that you guys are making this up to get to me."

"Yeah OK, well have you ever thought that _he_ was using _you_ to get to _me_?" I asked her, while she just looked from Edward to I.

"Well...... That......Well, No that's not possible?" She made it sound like a question, and I know that she was thinking about it.

"Well Tanya now you will never know, come on sweetheart I'll get you something to drink." Edward said as he took my hand and walked us tour Alice and Rose.

I was still replaying what happened 5 seconds ago when Edward spoke up.

"That was great, thank you, for not freaking out when I introduced you as my girlfriend."

"I was a little surprise when you said that but I knew you were just getting back at her, but maybe next time a warning might be better." I said trying to form a smile but it hurt so much to know it was all fake.

We were getting close to the table and he squeezed my hand for support. When I looked up from our intertwine hand the first pair of eyes I was were Alice and she was looking at us with excitement, confusion, and fear? But I let that one go.

At last we reached the table and like always Emmet spoke up.

"So guys you two look pretty close. Whats going on?"

And before I even got a chance to open my mouth Edward was answering the question.

"Not much, we just go here, ran into Tanya, she started bitching and I had inform her that no one said anything insulting about my girlfriend, Bella, and then I told her off, and came here to our table."

Everyones mouth was just hanging open, and my face was starting to heat up. When I looked at Edward he looked like if nothing had happened. I looked back to my friends and all their eyes were on me. I had to look down, but at that moment Edward move his chair right next to me and he made me look into his eye, and they were so captivating I couldn't look away. I hate when he did this to me. It made me feel so powerless.

I was a little mad because he just told the whole table witch involved Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet, that we were a couple but left out that it was fake and only to help him get his bitch, Tanya, back.

And like a timer everybody's response was the same.

"WHAT?"

"What is so difficult to understand that Bella and I are going out as a couple?" Edward said kind off pissed.

"Nothing....I mean you two are best friend, and you just broke up with Tanya, and we...... I mean... I though that you took Bella because you didn't have a date. And now your a couple?" Alice said shocked looking from me to Edward. I think she knew it was all a lie.

"I mean we are not really a couple....." I tried to correct them but Edward cut me off.

"Until I take you out on a real date. We are not a couple until I take her out. On a real date. Right love?" He explained to the whole table. My heart jump out of my chest when he called me loved.

But he was looking at me with a look that said "_don't say anything, I want them to think that is real. Please don't say anything to them." _

"Ye...Yeah. I mean is not official until we get our first date?" I said hoping that no one heard the dough at the end of the sentence.

But I don't think it worked because Alice looking at me like I had a lot to spill. And I knew she had a lot of questions. She opened her mouth but Rose spoke first.

"So how did this happen? I think we all would like to know how it happened exactly. And how you discovered your feeling for one another?"

And she knew she had me. I didn't know what we were doing and less how to answer that question without making a fool out of myself. But like always Edward saved me.

"Well we will love to tell you guys but after the dance because I want to have fun and dance with my beautiful new girlfriend. Right Bella?"

They were all looking at me.

Edward was waiting for my answer and he looked so calm, and I wondered how he liked so well.

"Yea.....Yeah" I stuttered. Alice definitely knew something was going on.

Edward grabbed my hand and asked "Will you honor me with a this dance" and how can I say no.

I just nodded and he started guiding me through the crowed gym.

"You know I don't dance, why ask me?" I asked kind of upset that he was making me dance.

"Because if we didn't get of the table they will end up planning a wedding to a fake relationship." he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I guess you are right, but do we have to dance?" he looked at me with that crooked smile of his.

"Yes we do Bella. We have to pretend that we love each other."

"OK but if you loose a foot is your damn fault." I was laughing

We got to the center of the dance floor and he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck.

We were so close. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't. This is going to end up killing me. We were staring at each other in the eyes when he spoke up.

"Did you see how Tanya reacted to the news, this is great. I'll get her back in any time, thank you for doing this for me."

"Yeah what ever. I just know we got to figure out how we fell in love with one another." I said heartbroken

"I know, but I'll come to your house after and talk, don't look now but Tanya is staring over here, she is so jealous." He was so excited while I was dying.

_"Who told you to get into this Bella, I told you, you were going to end up heartbroken because he doesn't care about you. He only loves that bitch with strawberry blond hair. I mean this is your fault for going along with this asshole. You should dump his ass in front of everyone._

I hate when my conscience is always right. Well most of the time because I could never break up with Edward in front of everyone, or can I?

_**I'm sorry I took so long writing this. I have to go to college, then work. I'm sorry if there is misspelling but I did this in my spare time and I didn't spell check. **_

_**Next chapter will be up soon.**_

_**But in the mean time tell me how you like this chapter. **_

_**Thanx.......... **_


	3. Fake Plan

Chapter 3.....

Hope you guys like it.

BPOV

"_I love you." I heard Edward say._

"_I can't believe it took us this long to realize that we love each other. Tanya meant nothing to me, she was just a distraction from you. But now that I have you I only want you, love." _

_I couldn't hold back the tears that were falling down my face, I was so happy that he would say that to me. And when I was going to say it back something was moving. Earthquake? _

"_Bella, Bella, come on wake up"_

_What? _

"Bella come on you need to wake up its already 9am on a Saturday." Alice said

I didn't want to wake up, because I just knew that she was going to want to know what happened last night between Edward and I. But how can I tell her what happened last night if I myself don't know whats going on. I mean Edward said we will talk about it but we haven't had a chance. And know Alice wanted me to tell her everything from how did it start to did you already kiss him, and how it went, or is he a good kisser. I think I'm going to keep my eyes close. Maybe she'll think that I'm dead and leave me alone. I just want this to be over. Maybe I should just tell her the truth, I mean I need to tell someone or I'll go crazy.

Oh fuck it. "Hey Alice, can't I just sleep, yesterday was a long day." I said half asleep.

"What? Hell no, you have a lot of explaining to do. First why didn't you tell me that you and Edward were going out? I though I was you best friend ever, this is really upsetting. Your dating my brother and I, his sister didn't know. How did it happened? Where did it happened? When did it happened? How did you two confess your love? Most importantly who said it first? Because I did-....."

I cut her of because she was being a bit dramatic. "Alice.....Alice come down. If I tell you something it has to stay between us two. I don't know if I want to tell Rosalie just yet. OK?

"Spill before I kill you." now I was a little scare of her reaction.

"We are not really dating, it's all fake so he can get back with Tanya......" why won't anyone let me finish any of my sentences.

"What? He is still after that ugly whore that doesn't know how to dress, and dresses like a slut and is a bitch. When I get my hands on him he is going to regret ever doing this to you. Mother fucker."

"Alice no, you can't do that because thats the plan and I went along with it. But you can't tell him that you know. So they will help me. And if you say I'm your best friend you will just support my decision and help me get through this." I said almost crying.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy by came over and huged me.

"Oh, sweaty why are you doing this? Your going to hurt yourself at the end. You love him and we all know that, and even though I think he loves you too, I don't think he is ready to accept it, And he wants Tanya. I think you are doing something that makes no sense, and you are causing yourself pain, look at you, and your not even started the stupid plan. What are you going to do when you get to school and everybody start talking and asking questions?" Alice was making a lot of sense.

"I don't know, Edward is suppose to come over in a little so we can talk and plan it out." I really didn't know why I was doing this.

"Alice why can't he love me and only me. I've been with him since we were little. I've always be there for him."

"Sweaty he does love you, like I told you before but he doesn't know it yet. Oh, I know how he can notice you." Alice said excited.

"How? I'll do anything that will make him notice me." I said eagerly

"Make over, I'll make you sexy, he won't be able to resist you at all." She jumped of the bed and went to my closet, "We can throw everything out and I'll buy you new cloth."

"No Alice, I'll do anything but that. If he doesn't like me for who I am then I don't want it." I screamed.

"Well what ever, but you will come begging to me. I guarantee it. I know this things."

Why did she always try to make me feel bad. And she is always trying to prove me wrong. I hate it. But suddenly the door bell rang and I looked at Alice, and she had this knowing smile on her face. Edward is here what should I do. And most importantly what am I going to do about Alice. If he sees her, he will know that I told her and he will be mad at me and her. I need to hide her.

"Bella, open up I know your in there." Edward screamed from outside.

Shit, I need to hide her and fast.

"Alice you need to go, I need to hide you, he can't see you, or he'll know that you know and he will be pissed with you and I. Do you see my problem?" I jumped of the bed and grabbed her hand and ran tour the bathroom. "You need to stay here. And do not dare to go out. But I'll distract him take him to the kitchen and then you'll pass and get out. Please do this for me. He can not see you."

She looked at me as if she was going to say something but she just nodded and closed the door on my face. Bitch. I ran to my room and put a long shirt that barely covered my ass. But what ever. He seen me in less. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Edward was standing there looking like a goddess. But once open the door he just walked right in, didn't even say hi, and went to the kitchen. GREAT.

"What took you so long to open the door? I don't know if you noticed but it was raining."

_Bella seriously why are you friends with jerk, he obviously doesn't care about you. Only in what he gets out of the friendship. I vote for you to set him straight and just tell him who is boss and walk away never to talk to him. He is not even that cute. I don't know what you see in him. He has a straight nose, his hair is not a natural color, he is too tall you wouldn't be able to kiss him. And why would you want to kiss him after Tanya. It makes no sense and its disgusting on my opinion. And my opinion is yours too. I'm good._

"I'm sorry, I was sleeping. But lets just talk about this stupid plan of yours, because I have no idea what to say when our friends asks us how it happened? Where? When? Why?" I said pissed, while he was looking throw the fridge for something to eat.

He turn around and said "Well if it was that stupid maybe I should keep planning stupid ideas because they are working. But I don't want to argue. Lets plan this from the beginning."

"OK continue then smart ass." I said waiting for another of his stupid ideas. He put his hand on his jaw and made it look like he was thinking hard about something.

"Well lets say that I never really liked Tanya, and thats why I let her break it up because I was using her this whole time. So when I came by yesterday and I saw how beautiful you looked I couldn't hold my feelings any longer and told you that I was madly in love with you, and I didn't care if you didn't love me because I was going to reminding you of my feelings until you gave in to them and felt madly in love with me too." If only that happened. I'm starting to hate my life right this second. "So then you started crying...." Wait, what?

"What we are not going to tell our friends and worse everybody in Forks high that I started crying after your stupid confession. Anyways Alice and Rose would know is a lie because my make up would have been ruined, and last night it was perfect. So you really think that I would cry if you confess your undying feeling tour me?" He most really be stupid.

"I don't know why wouldn't you cry. It's me Edward Cullen, people should cry if I took the time to confess my feelings. But what ever, I guess you have a good point about Alice and Rose."

"Don't I always." I was trying to be a smart ass and he knew it. Thats why he glared at me.

"Well back to the point, I confessed my love to you....."At that moment I heard the front door shut close. Edward look passed me tour the door. "What the fuck was that, who was here?" He screamed. What was I suppose to say. Shit. Alice should of stayed in the bathroom until he left.

"It was probably Charlie coming back for his gun. He left it and told me that he was coming back for it." I was surprised how good I could lie and to Edward. Awesome.

"Oh, OK, well back to the topic. I confess my love to you, you said it back after questioning me about Tanya and my feelings. Then I kissed you and it was the best kissed that has happened in history. I asked you to be my girlfriend, you said yes and we went to prom as a couple. Am I missing anything important because I don't want to mess this up and get caught in the lie." Edward said kind of bored.

"Yeah well more details. I need to figure out how was me kissing you, we have to hold hand, and for no reason are you kissing me in school or for that matter in front of Tanya when she is around Derek. That was not part of the deal, and your lucky I'm going along with this so don't push it, either way I will not do it, do you understand me? We are going to be around each other a lot more now, and we have to be and look like a real fucking couple that loves and cares for each other. Oh when we break up it can't be in public and it can't be because you cheated on me. If you cheat on me you are going to have a problem, because I'm not going to be the girl that got cheated by Edward fucks every girl in school Cullen. Do you understand me? Do we have an agreement?" Wow that was a long speech, need to breath.

This plan is going to destroy me. Because I know that by the end of this dumb plan we are not going to be the same as we are now.

"Wow, yeah I understand, I wouldn't want to kiss you either, and if I'm not cheating on you, you can't cheat on me." He said grossed out.

Did he only hear the part about kissing? And he though I was disgusted by it? Because he sure sounds disgusted by the though of having to kiss me, Bella not-so-popular Swan. He is breaking my heart with out knowing it. Ass hole.

_I can't believe that you would contribute ideas to this dumb messed up plan of his. This is going to come back and bit you in the ass. You do know that at one point people are going to want to see you guys kiss right? Have you though this through? I don't think you have, maybe couple more minutes? Hours? Days? Weeks? Never? _

"So?"he said and looked at me up and down. His eyes lingering at my tight, were my blouse stoped at. I felt my face heating up, I hated this about myself. That just showed him that I knew what he meant with his comment. "If you went somewhere like that I would have to break someones face for looking at my girlfriend like a piece of ass." He said walking tour the door. He turned around and winked at me. "See you tomorrow, my love." And he left

That just left me with my eyes wide open and my heart racing.

_ Your in a lot of trouble._

_**Thanx for ready.....**_

_**So tell me how did you like it . I'm thinking about doing an EPV so you guys would know what he is really thinking about all this. **_

_**But maybe in the future. Maybe a couples of chapters in.  
**_


	4. The Start

Chapter 4..

BPV

Today was Monday and I was getting ready for school. Alice had called me yesterday to ask me how it went with Edward and I told her everything from the part that he got mad at me for not opening the door any sooner to the part were he left me shocked from his last comment. She told me that I at least had to look some what sexy, because everybody was finding out today, and even though she thinks I'm 'beautiful' it would help if I dressed up. So what am I doing now? I was going through my closet to find something decent. Finally I put on some skinny jeans with a plain red v-neck cut shirt on with my black converse. I brushed my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. Well this is as good as it gets.

When I arrived, Edward was waiting for me at the usual place, by the bench at the front of the school. I walked toward him and he stood up and kissed my cheek. "So are you ready for this?" He asked with hopeful eyes. But I knew him better than that, and I knew that he was as scared as me, probably more because this stupid plan was his last chance to get the whore wanna be back.

"Yes I'm ready, lets get this over with." he took my hand and started walking to my locker. I felt everyone's eyes on us. Everybody was whispering between each other thinking that we couldn't hear them. I was really regretting this.

_I told you this would happen, are you ready for this because you can break his little plan right now. Go for it don't be a coward. People are going to think your the re-bound girl. And if, well, when he breaks it off and goes back to Tanya they are going to definitely think your the re-bound. That is sad don't you think. Don't you love that I'm always right? Hey, I have a question, why don't you ever answer me? You never try to form a conversation with me and it hurts my feelings. _

Hurt her feelings? Her feelings are my feelings. We are the same fucking, crazy person. I don't know if my conscience knows that.

"Edward, everyone is looking at us. They are talking about us. Can't you hear them, can they be any more obvious. I'm starting to hate this. I don't know if I can do this anymore. How can you stand it." I was panicking while he seemed very calm.

"Well then Bella just forget about it. Thats called popularity. And people just want to talk, and know whats going on with us, love. But lets give them something to talk about."

My heart was already speeding by the pet name he gave me but when he raised our joined hands and kissed my knuckles, I think I died and went to heaven. He lingered a little more than he was supposed to be I wrote it off as something he did for our audience. I heard a lot of gasp around us but when I looked up at Edwards' eyes he was looking at me lovingly and had that crooked smile that I love. I couldn't help but smile and fall more in love with him.

"So we are going to wait and tell our friends together? Or do you want me to tell Alice when she corners me in English?" I asked with a laugh. Edward laughed too and squeezed my hand again.

"No tell her you'll tell her when I'm present to give you moral support. And tell the same thing to everybody else that asks, but if they ask if we are a couple just say yes."

"OK, I just hope this works, and nobody notice that I'm way out of your league." It wasn't meant for his ears but I guess he heard it.

"What are you talking about, Bella, you are beautiful, and you won't believe how many of the boys are after you, they have even asked me to hook them up with you. I'm just too good of a best friend to know you deserve something much better than any of the guys in this school. I mean you do know that you are......well........pretty.......more than beautiful.............I mean I'm just your best friend, but I mean I'm a guy so I know this...........not that I have been looking at you like that...........I mean only best friend..............-" He babbled. He looked fluttered and embarrassed and I love seeing him like that.

"It's OK Edward, I know what you mean, no need to explain yourself. But not need to make me feel better, I know the truth."

It felt so good to know what he thought of me. And to know he though I was beautiful. I can't believe he said that and to me of all people. But I was happy. But if he thought I was beautiful why still be after Tanya. That whore took him from me. I HATE HER.

"Uh, what ever your so frustrating. And then you ask yourself why you don't have a boyfriend. Your giving me a headache and we still have the whole day ahead of us. I'll walk you to class." He held my hand harder and it was hurting but I was scared to say something and having him let go. I loved the feeling though. We reached my English class and he leaned down and kissed my cheek. That burning sensation was still there and I felt my face heat up.

I walked into the class and I noticed that everyone was starring at me. I noticed Alice and went to sit next to her.

"I can't believe you are doing this, you should see your face, you are glowing with happiness. I'm happy for you." Alice whispered to me.

"It's just different to have him holding my hand, caring for me, calling me love, squeezing my hand when I'm nervous, calling me beautiful, kissing my knuckles, just treating me like his real girlfriend."

"He did all that already? And is just the first day. But one thing you need to remember is that all this is fake." I felt my face heat up but I don't know if it was because of anger or because of embarrassment remembering everything that happened only a few minutes ago.

"I know is all fake. You don't need to remind me every chance you get. But yes, he did all that, I was in shock too. But I'm just sad to know that this is all for Tanya."

Alice was going to say something but the teacher came in and told everybody to take their materials out because class was starting. I must of spaced out because suddenly the class got up and left. I told Alice that I would see her at lunch and she walked away. I must have been spacing out again because the next thing I knew I hit something.

¨What the fuck, loser watch out were you are walking." Tanya said. I cursed and regretted even stopping when she started talking to me. I did try to walk away but she started talking.

"Well if it isn't the lying bitch, who stoled my boyfriend."

"You were the one that broke up with him. Why are you looking at me like that whore. You should of kept him while you had him because now that he has me he isn't going back to you." I don't know were this newly found confidence came from but I welcomed it.

"We'll just see about that bitch. And for the record Tanya never breaks up with her toys she just takes time off. Edward is mine and will always be mine. Watch your back because you just made a really bad enemy." Was she really trying to threaten me.

"What? You have to be the dumb-mes bitch out there because no guy will ever buy that bull shit. And anyways don't you have Derek now. He must be so fucking ready to break the fuck up with you because I know for a fact that Edward was ready to break up with you, because in reality nobody like a fake strawberry haired, fake boobs, fake nose, well fake everything bitch like you. And I bet he didn't even sleep with you." I spat in her face.

By the end of my speech her mouth was just hanging open and everybody in the halls were looking at me with surprised. She didn't even have a comeback, what a pathetic bitch. "We'll see about that. Your be sorry for this Bella Swan. When I'm done with you, your going to which you were living with you mother in Alaska. And for Derek he will never break up with me. And by the end of the week I'll have them both."

"We'll see about that. I bet that by the end of this week your the one thats going to be alone."

"Seriously Bella what are we playing at? You ugly, I'm beautiful. Edward is in love with me, not you. He is dating you to get to me. I've had a lot of boyfriend and you've never even had one. I'm popular, your a loser. I'm everything a guy want and your not. Get that through that ugly mess of hair. I always win and get the guy at the end." I wanted to cry so bad but I was not going to give her the pleasure of seeing me cry.

"You whore, we are not faking, we love each other. Something that you will never experience. Because who could ever love a want-to-be-whore that slept with the whole population of Fork High school and I'm not just talking about guys. Yeah I know for a fact that you've fucked a couple of girls in this school too."

With that said I smiled and just walked away. I can't believe I just did that. But it felt so good to just say everything that was in my mind. And I knew exactly what I had to do

Lunch came around and fast. And now people were not just talking about Edward and I but they were talking about Tanya sleeping around with women. I just had to laugh about this. I just hope that when Edward hears it he doesn't get mad at me. When I got to the cafeteria Edward was waiting for me outside, he saw me and gave me my favorite smile. I walked up to him and kissed him in the cheek, he was a little surprised but recovered fast. He took my hand and started walking inside.

"So love, hows your day been so far?"

"Perfect, a lot of people have come up to me and asked if we are a couple and I've said yes." I knew I was lying about it being perfect but here with Edward it was, and he didn't have to know everything that happens with me.

"Me too, but I think is working. We just need to be a little more loving to push Tanya over the edge." If he only knew that I might just have done it.

Speaking of the bitch, and the bitch should appear.

"Well, well if it isn't the new couple in Forks High." Tanya said getting a little too close to Edward for my liking. I noticed how his eyes went directly to her cleavage. Men.

"What do you want Tanya? I'm a little busy with my girlfriend." He truly sounded annoyed. But I knew it was all fake, and I think that hurt the most.

Tanya started to touch his face, and shoulder. And I saw his eyes closed. I had to squeeze his hand super hard for him to notice what he was doing. "Why don't you leave this loser and come with me to my car." What the fuck?

"What....What, I mean you have to kidding, I will not even go to the corner with you, you whore. Can't you see I'm with my girlfriend. Go and cheat on you boyfriend with another dumb-ass."

Edward took Tanya hand of his face and made a disgusted face. I was as surprise as Tanya to say the least. "What? You can't possibly like her. We both know you can't like ugly here, you are just dating her to make me jealous." I think she was confusing herself.

"Bitch leave my boyfriend and I before I fuck you up, its obvious that he doesn't want you. So leave." I was about to punch her in the face when Edward grabbed my hand and led me away.

When we were far enough Edward started laughing.

"OK, Edward it wasn't that funny." I was annoyed by now.

"Yes it was, who would of known you were so protective of your 'boyfriend'. But that was great, I'll get her back any day now. She can't stand people ignoring her, and worse not doing what she wants. She will break up with Derek and come back to me."

I had to roll my eyes and not tell him that she was never going to give Derek up. "I was not protective I was just playing along with you. I do have to pretend to be a good girlfriend."

"Sure you were, but what ever lets go eat, love." I didn't know if the pet name came naturally to him or if he was faking it, but he said it so naturally, like he didn't even know he was saying it. He took my hand again and walked inside were I felt that everybody had witness what just happened between Tanya and I.

"Go sit down and I'll bring you lunch." He said kissing my cheek before walking of.

When I got to the table Rose was the first to speak. "I'm surprise that he stood up for you. I would of though you two were faking, but I guess I was wrong, for the first time in my life."

"Yeah, I guess you were wrong." Came a voice from behind me. Edward. He sat down next to me and gave me my pizza. It wasn't weird that he brought me food, what was weird was that he kissed me again. And I was getting used to this.

"So love birds, do you want to share how come you are all Kissie goo-go-gaga. Because I did not see this coming. I don't think any of us saw this coming." Emmet explain.

We, well Edward, told them that it happened prom night because he couldn't take his eyes away from me and that his always had this little crush on me but never told me. And that I agreed to be his girlfriend. We pretty much told them what we agreed on before.

"But you never told us that you liked Bella!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Well if I told you, you would of told Alice, who would of told Rose, who would of told Emmet that in on of his stupid speech would of said something to Bella. So no sorry I didn't tell you guys." Edward said,as if all this were true. But I believed him and for a second even Alice looked like she believed him too.

"Yeah, I'm sorry man. But I'm happy for you guys, if thats really what you want." Jasper said looking directly at me. For a moment I wondered if Alice had said anything, but I dough it. I had to look away because of his penetrating stare. I swear he knew how people felt.

"Of course we are happy this is what I've been waiting for my whole life, right Bella?" Why is he always dragging me with him.

_Hello, because you agreed to this stupid plan. Don't you remember me screaming 'don't do it'?_

"Of course, yeah, sure?" I was confused.

Alice saved me right on time. "So what are we doing tonight? Lets go to the movies and see Alice in Wonderland."

"You just want to see it because it has your name. Not because you like it." Emmet had his mouth full of food like always and I could barely understand him.

"Shut up, and eat your food." He just ignored her comment and kept eating.

We all agreed to go after school to our house then met up at the Cullen's mansion and go from there. The bell rang and everyone went their separate ways but Edward and I, that had Biology together. While we were walking down the hall you could here the people whispering.

_"OMG, look at the loser with Edward fucking Cullen."_

_ "What can he possibly want with her?"_

_ "She is so ugly, I hate her."_

_ "I though they were only best friends."_

Edward must of felt how out of place I felt because he put his arm around my waist and pulled me tight to his body. I loved that I could feel his chest and his arm around me, he smelled so great, and I think he could feel my heart racing because we were so close that I was going crazy. To soon we arrived at our class and he let me go. It felt like I lost part of my body. Everyone gasped when they saw us together again. They know that we are together, why do they act all surprise, get use to it already.

Fuckers.

Edward sat extra close to me and grabbed my hand.

Mr. Banner started class but Edward never took his hand away. I was starting to feel like my face was going to stay permanently red. I couldn't concentrate on the class because he kept rubbing my knuckles with his thumb. I don't even think he knew he was doing it. But it was so distracting that I missed the lesson and only noticed the class was over when the teacher said we were going to have a test next class about what we learned today.

Shit. How was I suppose to know what he gave today. And I can't ask Edward because he'll ask me why if I was in class.

"Lets go love, I'll walk you to your next class." He pulled my hand so I would start walking. Our walk to my History class was quite. He only spoke when we got there.

"Meet me at my car when you get out." He kissed my check again and left. I couldn't help but stare at him while he walked down the hallway. So perfect.

When I got into History, Alice was waiting for me in our usual spot. All the way in the back so we can talk. Before she could say anything I spoke.

"Alice I need you to do something for me. And you can not tell anybody, especially Edward."

"Bella, are you hiding things from you 'boyfriend' already, this is really upsetting, how are you going to manage a steady relation if you start by lying." She couldn't help the smile that broke free.

"Alice." I warned.

"OK, what do you want? I won't tell a soul."

"I want you to....... I can't believe I'm about to say this Alice I want a makeover." I whispered.

"What?" She said hiding the excitement from her voice because I know she heard me.

"I want a makeover." I said a little louder.

"Yeah....... I told you, you would be coming back for my services. Never dough me again. I'm so excited, I can't wait to throw everything from your closet and buy you new things. Wait, why the sudden change in mind?" She almost screamed.

"Tanya cornered me saying she will take Edward away from me by the end of the week, and that I was the ugliest bitch she's ever seen. That I couldn't even keep him if I wanted to. And I told her that there was no way she would take him away from me. And that Derek was going to leave her, and she was going to end up alone."

"What? Be careful Bella, you don't want to play with fire and get burn. You don't want to become like her, trust me. Don't do anything stupid. Thats what she want, for you to play along with her." She warned me

"I won't. I just want a makeover. Please."

"Oh, the makeover is happening, once you said you can't take it back, I just don't want you to use it in the wrong way."

"I won't, I promise."

"OK, well we are canceling tonight to go to the mall. Or we can go to the mall and move the movies for later tonight. Maybe around 9. Yeah thats what we are doing so Edward sees you first. I'm loving it. I'll come pick you up at your house after school. This is going to be great. I've been waiting for this since I was little. I can't believe my dreams are coming true."

"Shut up, before I go back on my word." She instantly went quite. I should try that line more often.

When the class finished Alice reminded me of the plan and to tell Edward that the movie was going to be at 9. When I got out of class I started walking toward the parking but to my surprise Edward was already waiting for me outside of my class. And to tell you the truth I was a little surprised. But I liked it a lot. A couldn't help that my cheeks started to heat up.

Edward walked toward me and gave me a kiss in my forehead and grabbed my hand. "So how was your class with Alice." I knew when he was making fun of me and this was one of those times.

"It was good. Alice told me to tell you that the movies are being pulled back to 9pm."

"What? Why so late." He asked surprised.

"Alice said she wanted to go to my house first and do something. I don't know what she was talking about. But I told her to come over. Later we'll stop by your house to go together."

"Well OK, what ever that little monster says. That will give me time to do some stuff, I've been wanting to do." I was about to ask what stuff was he going to do but I didn't want to be a bother. If he wanted to tell me he would have.

"Um, OK then I'll see you later." We had already reach my car. So leaned down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, turned around and left. And again I stood there like an idiot looking at his retrieving figure like the loser that I am. Pathetic. I hope this new makeover does something to help me win his love.

_**Well thats chapter 4.**_

_**Hope you like it. I put a lot of time into this one so just let me know.**_

_**Thanx.**_


End file.
